Reaching for the stars
by Bubble-Gum1lol
Summary: Setting off for the adventure she had been dreaming of her entire life, Heaven leaves her home planet Cealum and joins the crew of the RLS Legacy. During her time there, she meets a certain cabin boy, which is the beginning of a strong friendship. While they're both only reaching for the stars, can they still show eachother that having a place to belong to is important as well?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Uncle Henry! Uncle Henry, look! Look, look, look, quickly!"

"Sweety, you know I'm not that fast, you have got to _wait_ a little", exclaimed the man called Henry with a gasp, faking to be entirely exhausted.

"But it will be all gone until you are outside! Now hurry _up_", squealed the little girl, her wild bright blonde hair jumping up and down as she ran across the trimmed grass and finally came to a stop next to an old tree, of which all leaves had already fallen in gold glory as the winter was fast approaching.

The child raised her arms up to the raven blue night sky, closing and opening her hands rapidly, as if she was trying to grasp something from mid air. Her different coloured eyes were wide with wonder sparkling in them. One was blue, the other was with a little green tint in it. Something she had inherited from her father, just like the light hair. Her skin, actually rather light as well, looked a little tanner than it was in comparison to her hair, which reached barely past her shoulders.

"Are you coming?!", she demanded, a big smile spreading over her face, showing two holes in the front where her teeth were currently missing.

"Yes, yes... gosh...", Henry gasped, acting as if he was desperately catching for air, as he knew it would make his niece happy if she thought she was the fastest girl on planet. He dropped to his knees and laid his big hands on his thighs, coming down to one level with the girl. He was her father's younger brother, but looked nothing like him. He had dark brown hair, with very few slightly lighter hair. His eyes were a dark blue, his skin naturally tanned as he worked outside all day as a commander of a big fleet of space-ships. His full name was Henry Griffin Jr., named after his father. And being only 27 years of age, he was one of the youngest commanders in their part of the galaxy. "How can a six year old be so _fast_, it's a miracle to m-"

"-Stop talking and look", the girl laughed, grabbing her uncle's face in her little hands and making him look upwards.

"Oh my... how... This is overwhelming...", Henry breathed in awe, getting back to his feet and craned his neck up even more, taking in the full sight above him.

"I knoooow", the girl squealed happily.

"How did you know of this?"

Without taking her eyes of the star constellation she was so excited about, she began to explain: "I was looking for my book, and saw a picture of this", she pointed at the stars once more, "and thought it was mine, but it was some strange astorolog... asotrology... no astrolg- uhh..."

Henry chuckled lowly when his niece trailed off, frowning deeply when she didn't know how to pronounce the word she had stumbled upon, before helping her out. "Astrology."

"Yes! Yes, something about that", she said quickly, her round cheeks growing warm in embarrassment. "And then I found out about it being tonight, it only happens all one hundred years, you know?!"

"You were really lucky to have spotted it today, and not tomorrow", replied Henry with a warm smile, grabbing the girl under her arms and putting her on his wide shoulders.

"I know", the girl sighed, setting her elbows on her uncle's head and rested her chin in her palms comfortably. "After I tried to read all of that star stuff in your book, I took it with me up to the roof and looked through the telescope. Aunt Sophie showed me how to use it rightly-"

"-Correctly, sweety, not rightly."

"Ah.. right.. thank you", she answered, squeezing her eyes shut for a second before she continued. "Well, then she showed me and I looked for the stars, and after an hour I found it. It took me really long... I didn't even need the telescope, that's way I couldn't see it. In your book was something about it only being visible for 16 minutes, because the Lagoon Nebula gets in our way really fast, that's why I was so excited." With that she bent over Henry's head so she was looking into his eyes upside down, her hair falling all over the place. "You are toooo slow!"

Henry laughed when his niece's already high and squeaky voice rose even a few notes higher when she tried to scold him, and trickled her sides carefully, getting loud squeals of laughter out of the young girl.

"Do you think it really exists?", the blonde asked after some minutes of silence, the star constellation already fading, and added with a pout: "Daddy and Mummy say it doesn't."

"I don't know, sweety. What do you think?"

"I don't want it to be just a legend! I want to go there and find it myself. And every planet has its own constellation... And we look at it right now."

"Then, I'm pretty sure it does exist somewhere outside this or any other galaxy, Heaven."

"Yeah...", Heaven sighed in content, smiling widely once more and stared up into the sky until the ever so short star constellation of the legendary _Treasure Planet_ slowly vanished completely from their sight, leaving only faint stars behind that glowed lonely in the night sky of Caelum, the smallest planet in the entire galaxy.

Heaven's family, including her of course, was one of the very few partly human that still lived on Caelum. There ancestors came there about 200 years ago, since then they never moved on, so they were basically 'hybrids', part human and part caelum. The origin people of Caelum were descendants from the sky itself. Legends were told about stars dropping out of the galaxy and becoming mortal as they found themselves a place to live.

Caelums had special connections to the stars and drew power from them. They were able to create a special form of dust, _star dust _as they liked to call it, due to its sparkly and bright appearance_._ It had special properties and could be used for various types of circumstances.

It occurred rarely, but there were some lucky hybrids, who inherited those talents as well, by far not as strong, but they could develop their gift, just like the origin caelums could, too.

"I'm going to find it!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**So, this is it. I started off from the beginning. **

**tell me what you think of the prologue, leave a review if you want :) I'd like to hear your opinions**

**take care x**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

_**10 years later**_

It was a bright and warm, yet at times windy day on Montressor. The space-port was full as ever, with people from all across the etherium and spaceships arriving and leaving.

Heaven, now 16 years of age, tried to squeeze through the mass of people and all kinds of other species as fast as possible. She wore slim dark blue pants with a big dark brown belt around her hips. Her feet were clad in boots of the same colour, that reached just above her ankles. Her upper body was dressed in a white, quite loose shirt. The collar was round and just wide enough for Heaven's collar bones to be visible.

Over it she wore a navy blue jacket with white buttons and white trimmings, fitting white band around her black fedora, that she pulled down to hide her face from the biting wind and, just in case, from anyone who might have followed her.

Her now longer bright hair was pulled into a high bun, hid under her hat as well. Heaven had also grown in height and was now about 5'7''.

After a couple of minutes of walking, she came to a halt and raised her head, getting on the tips of her toes and tried to look over the crowded space-port.

"Where is it? Where is it? Where-", she muttered to herself, but stopped when her eyes landed on a big and majestic spaceship. "Ahh!" A big smile spread over her face when she found what she was looking for. "There it is."

Somehow, and she didn't know why, as soon as she saw the ship, the narrator's voice of her childhood favourite book _Treasure Planet_ spoke his lines inside of her head, and Heaven unconsciously moved her lips with the words playing in her mind.

_On the clearest of nights, when the winds of the Etherium were calm and peaceful the great merchant ships with the cargoes of Arcturian sura crystals felt safe and secure._

Heaven tightened the dark brown backpack of hers around her shoulder and ran straight to her destination, the legendary R.L.S. Legacy. She dodged and ducked everyone that stood in her way, mumbling repeatedly 'excuse me', 'pardon me' or 'I'm sorry' when she had to actually push some of them away.

_Little did they suspect that they were pursued by pirates. And the most feared of all these pirates was the notorious _Captain Nathaniel Flint_. Like a Candarian zap-wing overtaking its prey Flint and his band of renegades swooped in out of nowhere. _

Suddenly, Heaven reached some kind of dead end. Before her was a huge gap with about ten or fifteen smaller boats having docked in rows. In order to get to the Legacy, she would have to go around the gap and, by the looks of the growing crowd, would lose about twenty minutes.

And being the impatient girl she was, Heaven did not see that as an option.

"Excuse me, sir", Heaven said when she walked past him, to the edge of the platform she was standing on. Biting her lip, she leaned forward cautiously, pushing her bag behind her, and looked down. A few ships and longboats floated about, yet underneath them there was the cold nothingness of the galaxy.

_And then, gathering up their spoils, vanished without a trace. Flint's secret trove was never found but stories have persisted that it remains hidden somewhere at the farthest reaches of the galaxy, stowed with riches beyond imagination – the loot of a thousand worlds – Treasure Planet. _

Heaven wrinkled her nose in contemplation and looked back up, turned her head back to the longer way and then straight ahead towards the Legacy.

_There are nights when the winds of the Etherium, so inviting in their promise of flight and freedom, made one's spirit soar!_

"Oh my.." Heaven took a few steps back, focusing her eyes on the nearest boat in front of her and hold her breath. She closed her eyes for a second, before tensing her whole body. "Screw it." With that, she broke into yet another sprint and pushed herself off the edge with as much strength as possible.

Heaven was only falling for a few seconds, but it felt to her like an eternity until she finally hit solid ground.

"Ugh", she groaned when she landed in a crouch, straightening her fedora when it fell completely in her face.

"'ey! What're you doin' 'ere?!", demanded a very deep and buff voice, with a typical spacer-accent, coming from behind her.

Heaven jumped up and whipped her head around to face whoever was talking to her, only to end up screaming at his appearance. He was about 9 feet tall, had three red eyes in his head and several black tattoos over his entire purple coloured body and face. His muscles were so prominent, she could see them stirring with tension.

"Who are you?!"

"Leaving", Heaven squeaked, her eyes grown to the size of saucers, and grabbed a rope that was tied to the rail and jumped over it, back to the direction she came from in order to swing to the next boat.

"'ey! Stay 'ere, you brat!", the spacer yelled and tried to grab Heaven by her jacket, but she was out of his reach already.

A muffled scream escaped Heaven's lips when she swung through the air so quickly she had barely time to react. When the second boat came close enough for her, Heaven let go of the rope. She flung herself higher up, by swinging her legs high and pulled them close to her body, resulting in her flying in a high curve onto the boat. She attempted to somersault in mid-air and land as steadily as she had managed before, but overestimating her skills and underestimating the speed she was moving in, she ungracefully stumbled over her feet before slamming into the next railing with a loud 'thud'.

"Oh my God...", she gasped. "Why did I do this?"

Fortunately for her though, this ship was empty and the following boats were closer to one another than the two she had to jump on before.

Heaven looked around quickly, pushing some loose strands of her blonde hair back under her hat and got up on shaking legs. She spotted a wooden poll to her right and grabbed it. It was neither really thick, nor did it look like it would hold much weight, but it had the right length Heaven needed. "That'll do it."

She took more steps backwards, raised her arms to the side of her head and the tip of the poll into the air. Taking in a deep, calming breath, she made two big steps, slammed the poll onto the ground, just before the rail and jumped yet again, grabbing the wood so forceful her knuckles were turning white.

But her plan worked out perfectly and she easily landed on the next ship.

"Yes", Heaven exclaimed triumphantly and lowered her glance to the poll in her hands.

She jumped over every boat with the same technique, yet ignored the dangerous cracking that could be heard every time she put her whole body weight on it. Splinters broke off, getting bigger and bigger with every jump she took. And when she came to the last boat in the row she had crossed, the poll broke into two pieces just between her hands.

Heaven shrieked in fright, but was cut short when she bumped into the outer side of the boat. She let go of the broken wood immediately, grabbed the rim of the rail and held on for dear life. She wildly kicked her feet around and tried to raise her legs up to the rail in order to get a better grip other than the one she had with her weakening hands.

"Ugh, no!", she gasped when her left foot slipped once more and looked up, causing her fedora to fall off her head. She band in her hair had loosened as well and her hair sprawled over her shoulders and back, whipping with the wind that blew around her. "Oh, come _on_! Stop being so weak!", Heaven tried to scream at herself, but due to the effort that strained her body, all that she managed to get out was a raspy wheeze.

Heaven felt her fingers starting to slip form the rail as well, her hands having become clammy, and she knew she hadn't got much time left.

She gritted her teeth, and a strained growl came from the back of her throat when she pulled herself higher, her arms starting to go numb. When she was high enough, she tried one last time to lift her leg, and finally managed to set her foot onto the rail and pull her side over it.

She rolled over the rail and landed, completely exhausted and out of breath, on the wooden floor.

It took her a couple of moments to regain her breath and after getting over the fact that she almost dropped to her doom, she couldn't stop the giggles from rising up inside her. So she just lay there, and cackled like a lunatic, covering her face with her cool hands.

"Aw man.. What has gotten into me?", she giggled quietly and slowly got to her feet again, dusting off her pants and jacket.

A loud 'thud' interrupted her and made her look up. The owners of the boat she was currently on had prepared the plank that connected them, standing on the port, to their boat.

Heaven smiled, knowing that she wouldn't have to make yet another life-risking jump, and straightened her hair a little, before carefully walking over the plank and past the spacers.

"Good day, gentlemen", Heaven merely said with a grin, laughing to herself when they looked at her like she was the eighth world wonder.

While walking, Heaven turned to look back the way she came and raised her eyebrows a little, and hummed shortly. "Hmm.. well, I'll never do _that_ again."

It only took her a few minutes to reach the plank that led up to the deck of the R.L.S. Legacy, and when she got there, she could only stare up at it in awe. While Heaven climbed up the plank, the voices of several men got louder and louder. Most of it were orders given by the first officer.

Heaven carefully climbed to the top and stayed there for a few seconds in a rather ducked posture, not wanting to cause any attention. Her different coloured eyes roamed the deck, looking for the Captain's stateroom. Finally she spotted a blue door at the upper deck, a small set of stairs led up to it. Heaven looked around, waiting for every crew member to be occupied by their duties, and then quickly sneaked across the deck, up the stairs and knocked at the door three times.

"Come in", a woman's voice, having the same accent as Heaven, allowed her entrance. Heaven first struggled with the strange round 'doorknob', but quickly got the hang of it, turned it around and vanished behind the door.

The Captain, who she knew was named Amelia, sat in her big chair, not facing her, and studied the launching schedule in her lap.

"What is it?"

"Captain Amelia?", Heaven asked, a small smile playing around her lips.

Almost immediately the chair whipped around and Amelia stared at her with wide cat-eyes, her eyebrows high. "Heaven Griffin? What are you doing here and how in the good Lord's name did you get here?" She stood up and walked gracefully over to her.

"It's nice to see you again too", giggled Heaven and pushed her hair off her shoulders, letting it fall down her back messily.

"Oh, I know it's a pleasure to see me", Amelia said with a grin and folded her hands behind her back. She studied Heaven from top to bottom, her grin replaced by a soft smile.

"What?"

"The last time I saw you, you barely reached my waist."

"Don't remind me, please", Heaven sighed with a laugh and shook her head before spreading her arms. "I've missed you."

"I have missed you as well", the Captain replied honestly and gave a short yet warm hug, taking a step back and laid her hands on Heaven's shoulders. "Now tell me, what are you doing here?" Her green eyes looked at her curiously, her ears perking up when Heaven answered her.

"I heard you were going on a great expedition, and I wanted to ask for a job and join you."

"How did you hear of this?", Amelia demanded to know and frowned. "It was supposed to get as less attention as possible. I only told Hen-" She stopped herself, knowing exactly how Heaven got hold of the delicate information. "Henry."

Heaven laughed whole-heartedly, showing off the rather small yet still visible gap between her two front teeth. "You know my uncle, he will never change."

"He is impossible. It's a miracle to me how he managed to get as high up in command as he is today", Amelia mumbled, a serious expression on her face, but gave Heaven a smirk at the end of her sentence, knowing exactly that Heaven understood her kind of humour. She walked over to the huge map that hung in a light brown frame on the wall and looked absent-mindedly at it. "Does anyone else know?"

"No, he just told me and I kept it to myself."

"Well, when what do your parents think where you are this very moment?"

Heaven hesitated for a split second before answering, which made Amelia turn around immediately, searching Heaven's features for any sign of lies. "Uh, yes they believe that I accompany you on a simple journey for new supplies _before_ you set off for the 'real expedition'. And father approves this. He thinks that I should be getting more freedom and that this will give me a great opportunity to learn and see the galaxy."

"Does he now?", Amelia asked suspiciously, not having missed how Heaven nervously chewed on the inside of her cheek and would avoid to look her in the eyes. "I would like to have a word with him, though."

"No!", Heaven almost exclaimed and cleared her throat quickly, wildly gesturing with her hands when she explained herself. "No, I have a letter with me. He knew you would say this, or rather Uncle Henry knew you would. Wait.. here it is." Heaven stuffed her hand into her bag and rummaged around for a second, the sound of paper getting wrinkled coming to their ears when she pulled out a small envelope.

Amelia eyed Heaven intently, ripping open the top side of her envelope with her sharp claws. She scanned the letter briefly, checking if it was real or faked, but then decided to trust Heaven's words, and the red seal at the bottom of the paper, and not further ask questions about that topic.

"Very well", she said, but held a hand up when Heaven breathed in excitedly. "_But_, what exactly do you plan to do on this ship?"

"Anything you want. You know I'm good at repairing and building things, and Mother showed me a few things about healing."

"It's not going to be a safe journey. I won't be able to protect you at times."

"Ah, you know me. I can look out for myself."

"I neither will be gentle or be considerate with you. If you come along, you come along as a crew member."

"I wouldn't have expected anything else from you."

Amelia nodded slowly, tapping her index finger against her chin thoughtfully, slowly running out of reasons for Heaven to not join her, secretly being worried for the girl. "What about your... luggage?"

Heaven lifted her backpack off the ground briefly, nodding down to it in reply. "All I need is in there."

"You mean to tell me, you travelled all the way from Cealum to Montressor _by yourself_, and weren't even certain that I would let you come with us?"

The girl in question giggled sheepishly and shrugged, her nose wrinkling when she grinned at the Captain. "Well, I was _hoping_ that you wou- wait!", Heaven cut herself off, her eyes lightening up with realisation. "Does that mean-"

"Yes, I allow you to stay. I'll think of something you can do. I happen to have one spare room that you can use, so you won't have to share with the... rather not appealing crew of this ship."

"Oh my- thank you Amelia!", Heaven exclaimed happily, throwing her arms around the feline's neck. "This means the world to me."

"Okay, okay calm down, will you", Amelia laughed, carefully prying Heaven's arms from herself. "Two rules, that you will have to follow for the remainder of the voyage. First, you will from now on address me either as Captain or Ma'am if the crew is around. Second, you will have to try and control your emotion outburst or else..."

Heaven giggled, a small blush creeping up her cheeks. "Of course, Ma'am, I'll do my best."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**sooo, what do you think? If you have any tips or ideas, let me know. leave a review or dm me :) **

**btw, if I do any mistakes, I'm german so.. I apologize in advance **

**take care x**

I sadly do not own treasure planet, only my OC and the following characters that I might come up with


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**so here's chapter 2. I hope that you'll like it :) and again, if you have any comments, tips or ideas, just let me know. I'd really like to know what you think **

**rinpup14****: thank you very much! I hope I can keep it this way **

**so, now, on with the story:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Very well, I have to go and take care of the last things before we start to launch", Amelia explained, while straightening her jacket and smoothing out her short brown hair, and pointed to a place behind Heaven. "Over there you find your quarters, so unpack quickly and... I don't know, change if you must. Stay here, until I come back, you hear me?"

"Yes, Captain", Heaven replied and gave Amelia a small salute, a cheeky grin on her lips when the Captain raised an eyebrow at her.

"Please, try not to destroy anything." With that, the feline turned toward the door and left.

When the bustling noise coming from the deck was being shut out again, after Amelia had closed the door, Heaven sighed in content and relief; a small burden had left her shoulders and she stood a little more up straight than before.

She looked around and took in Amelia's stateroom. There were several smaller and bigger closets, each having delicate carvings in their wood. Heaven went over to one of them, curious as she didn't know what was behind those doors, but it was locked. She didn't bother and try to open any of the others after that, figuring that they were locked as well.

Pushing some strands of her hair behind her ears, Heaven turned to the map Amelia had looked at before and examined the little black markings and lines on it. Probably all the expeditions and journeys Amelia had done in her lifetime as a captain.

"Impressive", Heaven muttered at the vast number of places Amelia had been to and wished that she would be – someday at least – be able to see as many, if not more, as well.

After a couple of minutes, Heaven finally grabbed her backpack and went to the small room Amelia had offered her.

It had a small window at the right side, under it stood a single bed with white sheets and a white, soft pillow. Opposite to the round window Heaven spotted a rather small, yet sufficient, closet, with double doors and blue and gold engravings. The blonde haired girl went over to it and opened its doors, finding a mirror on the inside of the left door, two boards to lay her clothes on and a short bar with two coat hangers. She quickly unpacked the few clothes she had brought with her, two spare trousers, shirts, a few sets of undergarments and a thicker coat for colder days and then sat down on the surprisingly comfortable mattress.

Heaven rummaged through her bag once more and got the remaining things out, which consisted of two maps, a never-dying candle from her planet, her favourite astrology book and a little roll with a few working tools wrapped into it, and set them on the small night stand she had failed to see before.

Not knowing what else to do, Heaven grabbed the dark blue book and opened the first page, reading the note left there by her aunt and uncle:

_Now you have got your own, little star_

_May it help you discover all the secrets  
>our galaxy has to offer<em>

_With love, _

_Henry and Sophie_

Heaven smiled fondly, a soft hum escaping her throat, before she flicked through the pages to the passage where she had last stopped and read on about the life circle of stars.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to Heaven, Amelia had returned to her stateroom with her first officer Mr. Arrow and the two people who hired them all for the journey.<p>

Heaven only noticed it, when she heard Amelia's distinctive accent filling the stateroom and hers aswell.

"Doctor, to muse and blabber about a _treasure map_ in front of this particular crew demonstrates a level of ineptitude that borders on the imbecilic... and I mean that in a very caring way."

Heaven had to held back a snort of laughter when the Captain had finished, finding her all too present sarcasm positively entertaining. She sad up straight, having laid down with her book before, and rested her elbows on her knees, covered her mouth with her hands and continued to listen.

"_Imbecilic_, did you say?!", came the offended response of a person Heaven did not recognize to have ever heard before. She also made out a metallic sound, that creaked a little, as if it was quite rusty, while the man spoke, which made Heaven frown slightly, not knowing what he might have on himself that caused that kind of noise. "Foolishness, I've got-"

"May I see the map, please?", Amelia cut him off, not interested in his self-defence.

The stateroom was filled with silence, aside from the continuing creaks, which made Heaven stand up and sneak closer to the door, a little too curious for her own good.

"Here."

Heaven raised her eyebrows in surprise. The new voice sounded young, undeniably coming from a boy around her age. She hadn't expected there to be any people as young as herself.

But he sounded disinterested and absent, two things that Heaven didn't understand at all, being completely and utterly excited since the moment she set foot on the ship.

Amelia had of course heard the movement in Heaven's room, her sharp ears having not missed the silent creaking of the wooden floor the girl had caused.

The Captain eyed with round sphere she had been given with amazement. "Hmm.. fascinating... Heaven, will you come here, please?"

Heaven almost flinched at the sound of her name being called, but quickly shook it off and stepped outside her room confidently, walking over to the group of four.

As she had guessed correctly one of the foreign people, Doctor Delbert Doppler, had metal on them... a lot of metal. He was wearing a round, beyond practical looking metal suit that somehow reminded her of a fish-bowl or a diving suit. Inside was a dog-like man wearing round glasses on top of his big snout. He had a rather frustrated expression on his face, which soon changed to one of surprise, though when Heaven stepped inside.

Next to him stood a boy, who she soon found out to be James Pleiades Hawkins – or for short Jim –, of about 16 years. He had brown hair that was cut short at the back of his head, yet comparably long bangs framing his face. At the bottom of his hairline, right above his neck, he had a small braided rattail. He wore baggy, olive green trousers held up by a reddish-brown belt and of which he had tugged the legs into his thick brown boots.

And as Heaven had predicted, the disinterest she had heard when he spoke was clearly evident on his face as well, which made her frown slightly.

"_This_", stressed Amelia, gesturing over to the girl. "is Heaven Griffin. A trusty and capable girl, and I decided to let her accompany us. Heaven, these two gentlemen are-"

"Doctor Delbert Doppler, an honour to meet you." The doctor stepped forward in his clunky suit and pushed his glasses into the right place before stretching his gloved hand out for Heaven to shake.

"Likewise, Doctor", Heaven replied with a polite smile, shaking his hand with the strong grasp she had. Afterwards, she turned to face Jim, offering her hand as well. "Hello."

"Jim", he merely said and gave Heaven a small nod while shaking her hand briefly.

Heaven thought nothing of his odd behaviour and chose to not be bothered by it, considering that this might be his first time on a boat as well, or whatever had his mind obviously troubled. Having that settled, she stepped back again, further to the side of Amelia, who had took her time, while the three introduced themselves, and had continued examining the golden map with great interest.

She then raised an eyebrow at Jim, tossed the map briefly up in the air and caught it easily, while turning around to a closet behind her. "Mr Hawkins, in the future you will address me as 'Captain' or 'Ma'am'", she instructed with a stern voice and put the map into a small, yet fitting chest, and raised her arms to the closet doors and was about to close them. "Is that clear?"

Jim gave a small and annoyed groan, while rolling with his eyes and turned to look to his right. Seeing his left side, Heaven now spotted the small golden earring he was wearing on his left earlobe.

Heaven frowned deeply at his response, exactly knowing that this kind of stubbornness and denial would not be welcomed by the strict Captain Amelia was.

"Mr Hawkins?", she demanded, her head only turning slightly to glance at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Yes, ma'am", Jim finally said, though it sounded more like a taunt than a respectful address.

"That'll do." Satisfied, Amelia shut the closet doors and locked them safely with a key. "Gentlemen, this must be kept under lock and key when not in use", she explained, walking over to Delbert. "And, Doctor, again, with the greatest possible respect _zip your howling screamer_."

Heaven tried to swallow her laugh and tried to hide it with a small cough and held her fist up to her mouth, only to be frowned at by Amelia. Heaven quickly cleared her throat and stood straight, though she couldn't help the small smirk from making its way back onto her lips.

Amelia could have aswell screamed Delbert in the face, it would have caused the same reaction coming from the Doctor. His eyes grew wide for a second, and while she spoke, he had unconsciously leaned back a little and when her words sunk in, he immediately began to defend himself once more... at least he tried. "Captain, I assure you-"

"Let me make this as monosyllabic as possible", she cut him off again, sitting down in front of her desk, after Mr Arrow had ever so kindly pulled back the chair for her to sit. She simply ignored the desperate gestures of the Doctor and continued to speak, absent-mindedly playing with the compasses laying in front of her. "I don't much _care_ for the crew _you_ hired. They are..", she struggled for words for a second and addressed her First Mate. "How did I describe them, Arrow? I said something rather good this morning before coffee."

"_A ludicrous parcel of drivelling galoots_, ma'am", Arrow quoted her words with his deep and rumbling voice.

"There you go – poetry."

And once again, Heaven had to suppress a snort of laughter, which she only managed by quickly averting her eyes and looking at something else, her left hand flying up to her mouth to hide her face a little.

She didn't see it, but at that moment Jim raised an eyebrow at her, but he then briefly shook his head and looked around, finding interest in something hung up at Amelia's wall which resembled some kind of pendulum.

"Now, see here-", Delbert tried yet again, slamming his hands pathetically on Amelia's desk, while the Captain rose from her seat, only to cut him off again, not wanting to hear his ramblings.

"Doctor, I'd love to chat; tea, cake, the _whole_ she-bang. But I've got a ship to launch and you've got your outfit to buff up", she mocked him with a smirk, running a claw up the Doctor's suit, before quickly standing straight, her hands folded behind her back, and her head held proud. "Mr Arrow, please escort these two _neophytes_ down to the galley straight away. Young Hawkins will be working for our cook, Mr Silver."

Jim, having been occupied with the pendulum up until that point, let go of the metal contraption immediately when he heard his name, shocked to hear it in that content. "What? The cook?!"

Heaven breathed out a laugh, crossing her arms over her chest and shifted her weight onto her left side, a bemused smile on her face when she lowered her gaze to the floor.

"Hmm... and since Ms Griffin seems to be so highly entertained by kitchen work, please be so kind and take her aswell. We have a big crew, Mr Silver will need all the help he can get."

Heaven's eyes widened in shock while her brows shot up and practically disappeared in her hairline, her arms dropping to her sides. "You've got to be joking."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**aand they have met. wait for the next chapter, you all know who will come into the picture next hahah **

**take care x **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**hello there my friends :) another update, I'll try to keep them coming every week or two, but school will be getting really intense for me for the next three or four months, since the finals are getting closer ever day. I'll be graduating soon, and let me just tell you that I am super excited and anxious at the same time, I don't even know how to explain it hahah **

**but I have some chapters as a back up, so even when I don't have the time to write, I can still upload. **

**well, enough of me ;) I hope you'll like this one. feel free to tell me whatever you think of it, things you like, dis-like, just let me know :)**

**rinpup14****: hahah, yes, you're absolutely right! thanks for reviewing :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"That woman! That... _feline_!", Delbert exclaimed outraged, while stomping down the stairs that led to the galley, followed by an equally annoyed and exasperated Jim, a slightly baffled Heaven and a stone-faced Mr. Arrow, who frowned deeply at the doctor's words. "Who does she think is working for whom?"

He and Jim came to a stop at the end of the flight of stairs. Delbert put his hands on his hips, as far as he was able to do that since he was _still_ wearing his more than ridiculous suit, and raised his chin high in indignation.

"It's _my_ map, and she's got me bussin' tables?", Jim scoffed and rolled his eyes. He had expected that getting away from the Benbow Inn would also mean getting him away from all the dishes he had to wash and tables to clean. Of course he knew his mother needed his help, and he never even thought of complaining about it. But getting a little time off had sounded great to him, and _now_ he was thrown back into his old chores.

"I can't believe she makes _me_ doing it, as well", Heaven muttered, more to herself than anything else, with raised eyebrows and stared off to nowhere in particular. After a second thought, though her expression changed to a more dull one, as she pulled her shoulders up in a shrug. "Well, probably I deserved it, but _what_?!"

Finally, Mr Arrow had enough and pushed past Heaven, who was standing behind Delbert and Jim, and grabbed them by their shoulders. His glare could have fried anything at that moment, and it seemed to work on them quite well. "I'll not tolerate a cross word about our captain!"

Jim looked away quickly, rubbing his face in embarrassment, not having totally forgotten about the first officer right behind them.

"There's no finer officer in this or _any_ galaxy."

Arrow released them from his grip and gently pushed Heaven back in front of him, guiding the trio further into the galley where the heard the joyful whistle of, presumably, the cook coming from the kitchen quarters.

The rather corpulent cook, Mr Silver as Amelia had called him, stood on the left side of his working place, chopping some ingredients.

"Mr Silver?", Arrow called, catching his attention.

Silver raised his eyebrows, quickly cleaning his hands off on his white apron, and turned toward his visitors. He spoke with a thick none placeable accent, similar to other spacers that roamed the galaxy. "Why, Mr Arrow, sir. Bringin' in such fine and distinguished gents – oh and a lady – to grace my humble galley." The cook stepped out of the shadows, bowing to the four standing in front of him, revealing that his entire right side – which included his eye, ear, arm and leg – was made of robotic parts. Mr Silver was a cyborg. "Had I known, I'd have tucked in me shirt." He quickly took his apron and stuffed it inside his pants, eyeing the new faces excitedly.

"A cyborg!", Jim gasped suddenly, as if he remembered something very crucial.

Heaven frowned at him, not knowing what had him so shocked. Of course she didn't know about the conversation Jim had with Billy Bones before the latter died and Jim's mother's Inn was burned to the ground. Bones had warned Jim of a cyborg, right before he died.

_Beware the cyborg_.

Heaven tilted her head in wonder, wrinkling the left side of her nose as the confusion started to grow inside her.

However, before her internal questions could go any more confusing, Mr Arrow raised his voice again.

"May I introduce Dr Doppler, the financier of our voyage?"

Delbert almost jumped at the mention of his name, but quickly straightened his glasses and stepped forward, his hand outstretched.

Suddenly, the cyborg eye of Silver's glowed a shade of orange before red beam emerged from it, quite literally scanning Delbert's suit. "Love the outfit, Doc."

"Thank you.. ehm", Delbert laughed uncomfortably, quickly shielding himself, fearing the beam could be some kind of an x-ray beam or something similar. "Love the eye." He quickly looked over to Jim, pulling him in front of him and directing any attention away from himself. "This young lad is Jim Hawkins."

"Jimbo!", Silver sad with a grin and gladly stretched out his robotic hand toward Jim, only causing the boy to take a step back when he saw that his hand consisted of nothing but sharp and pointy tools. Silver, having noticed his mistake as well, chuckled briefly, switching the gears hidden in his arm, and presented a metal hand, offering it Jim instead.

Jim's scowl, however, only hardened on his face, as he glared at the cyborg suspiciously. He might as well could have growled, it wouldn't have made a difference.

Silver sighed at his reaction, but never put off his grin when he turned back to his work, pulling some sort of vegetable from the ceiling and cut it off with a pair of huge scissors from his cyborg arm. "Don't be too put off by this hunk o' hardware." He then split them in the middle and threw them inside a frying pan.

Heaven stood further in the background, still in front of Mr Arrow, not even realizing that Silver hadn't welcomed her in his galley, being far too fascinated by the cyborg's abilities. Unlike Jim, she wasn't wary of Silver at all. Yet again, she didn't know what Jim apparently knew.

Silver grabbed some more ingredients, cutting them rapidly, faking to have cut off his normal hand and laughed at his own joke, throwing three blue speckled eggs and poured them inside the pan aswell. "These gears have been tough getting used to, but they do come in mighty handy from time to time", he explained, taking the pan to the huge, already heated pot that stood in the middle of the kitchen quarters, heating it on his short way there and poured the contents inside the pot.

After flavouring the dish with a few more spices, Silver grabbed for a ladle and tasted it quickly, humming in delight at his own cooking.

"Here, now, have a taste of me famous _Bonzabeast Stew_", he offered, preparing two bowls full of his stew and pushed them into the hands of Delbert and Jim. Finally though, he seemed to have spotted the third person new to his galley. Silver had noticed Heaven when all of them entered his working place, however, when the introduction had started and the girl hadn't raised her voice, he completely forgot about her. "Oh in the blazin' names o' – Me apologies, lassie, totally overlooked yeh."

Heaven immediately raised her hands and was about to tell Silver that it was no problem at all and most likely her own fault, but the cyborg had already turned his back on her and shuffled back to his stew, grabbing another bowl from above him, leaving Heaven standing there for a moment before she slowly closed her mouth and dropped her hands again.

"Here yeh go", Silver said and bowed his head dramatically. "Long John Silver, at your service."

Heaven giggled lightly, stretching her free hand out to him. "Heaven Griffin, pleasure to meet you."

"Now, try the stew already", Silver laughed, stepping back and eyed the trio expectantly.

Delbert sniffed at the steaming bowl in his hands a couple of times and carefully tasted its content, a surprised smile spreading over his lips when he found it quite tasty. "Mmhh... Delightfully tangy, yet robust."

"Old family recipe", Silver announced proudly, while Delbert intended to have another sip of stew.

Suddenly, an eye ball emerged from the Doctor's bowl and swam on the surface of the stew, right in front of Delbert's face. However, as soon as he laid eyes on the _eye_, he quickly jerked his head back, an expression of sheer horror on his face as he cried out in shock.

Silver got to his side, chuckling, and put his robotic hand on his shoulder. "In fact, _that_ was part of the old family!", he laughed loudly and wiped at his normal eye after a couple of seconds. "I'm just kiddin', Doc!"

Delbert, and Heaven as well, watched with quite disgust while Silver took the eye ball and plopped it inside his mouth without a second thought.

"Eww...", Heaven breathed quietly, wrinkled her nose as shiver went down her spine, and frowned deeply at the cook, who was still laughing whole-heartedly.

"I'm not'in' if I ain't a kidder", he said, nudging Jim with his shoulder. "Go on, Jimbo, have a swig."

Jim slowly raised a spoonful of stew to his mouth, not entirely sure whether he should eat it or not, and cocked an eyebrow at the crumbly mass of stew.

To everyone's surprise, though the spoon grew a mouth and turned into a pink jelly blob, while swallowing the stew all too happily, blinking excitedly at Jim. He quickly let go of it, when the whole spoon turned to jelly and chirped at him, almost acting like a little puppy.

"Morph!", Silvery scolded playfully. "You jiggle-headed blob of mischief! So that's where you was hiding."

'Morph' turned himself into a red and white striped straw, slurping the entire bowl of stew in a matter of seconds, before he plopped down in the bowl exhaustedly and a remarkably loud burp, considering his size, escaped his mouth.

Heaven had taken a spoonful of stew herself and hummed in surprise at the taste. "Mhh.. this is-", she wanted to compliment Silver on his cooking, but gasped when she caught sight of Morph, almost choking on the stew. "Oh my goodness", she coed thrilled and stepped closer, practically leaning over Jim's shoulder, and stared at the little creature in amazement.

Before Jim could say anything at all, Morph suddenly flew up to his cheek and nuzzled it briefly before hovering back in front of him. "Whoa..", Jim chuckled. "What is that thing?"

"_What is that thing?_", Morph repeated and squeaked lightly at the touch of Jim and split into several smaller bubbles before morphing himself into a tiny version of Jim himself, and landed on the boy's index finger, mimicking his expression when Jim narrowed his eyes a little, looking closely at his replica.

"Amazing", Heaven said in awe and leaned even closer, eventually stepping next to Jim instead of standing further behind him, in order to not topple over at the loss of balance.

"He's a morph", Silver replied. "I rescued the little shape-shifter on Proteus 1."

Morph shifted back into his original form and licked Jim's cheek first and then Heaven's as well, which made her flinch in surprise. Yet, before she even recognized what was happening, Morph rushed over to Silver and cuddled himself against the cook's cheek, while the latter continued to explain how he got Morph.

"He took a shine to me. We been together ever since... Right? Nice boy."

From up above the galley they could hear the bell from the upper deck sound over the ship, informing everyone that the launch was about to start.

"We're about to get under way", Mr Arrow explained after having been silent for quite a long time. He side stepped out of the Doctor's way and gestured back to the stairs. "Would you like to observe the launch, Doctor?"

"Would I? Does an active galactic nucleus have superluminal jets?"

Delbert's 'joke' was followed by a quite awkward silence, since nobody of those present knew what he wanted to say.

So, after some long seconds, Delbert gave up and pointed the way they had to go as well. "I'll follow you."

Delbert went first, however, due to the first officer having to stop Jim from walking any further. He held up one of his hands, not even having to push Jim back, his stone form was more than enough. "Mr Hawkins will stay here in your charge, Mr Silver."

Silver, who was just about to take a sip from his stew once more, terribly choked on said sip and coughed violently as he did not expected to be signed up as a 'babysitter'.

Heaven bit her lower lip and tried to sneak around the back of Mr Arrow and get out of the galley before he saw her, yet her plan was literally doomed to fail. There was no way she was going to be able to outsmart an officer as qualified and experienced as Mr Arrow.

He quickly grabbed behind himself and got a hold of Heaven's collar, pulling her back in front of him and pushed her and Jim forward a little. "As well as Mrs Griffin here."

"Oh come on..", Heaven mumbled to herself and pursed her lips a little, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Beggin' your pardon, sir, but eh-", Silver tried to reason with Arrow, but was immediately cut off by the second in command.

"Captain's orders!", he barked out. "See to it the new cabin boy and girl are kept busy."

"But, no but-"

"-no, you can't-"

"- I mean the lads are-"

"-I mean I just got-"

Silver and Jim tried to find anything, literally _any_thing, that would get them out of that situation, but when Mr Arrow merely kept on heading toward the deck they finally gave up and sighed in the same manner, both rubbing their eyes in exhaustion.

"So, Captain's put you with me, eh?", Silver asked, stating the obvious.

"Whatever." Jim shrugged indifferently, covering up how completely annoyed and probably even angry he was.

"Seems like fun", Heaven replied sarcastically, waving her hands briefly in front of her, only to get an eyebrow raised at by Silver, before he began to grin again, pulling up his hands in defeat.

"Ah, who be a humble cyborg to argue with a captain?"

"And one so unyielding as well", Heaven added with raised eyebrows, her lips pulled into a half smirk as she never remembered Amelia being any different than that. She walked over to Silver's cupboards of spices and other ingredients and looked around curiously, still listening to the others behind her.

"Yeah...", Jim muttered and grabbed a purple fruit from the barrel that he stood next to, tossing it from his one hand to the other. "You know.. these purps, they're kind of like the ones back home.. on _Montressor_", he stressed out, while he walked over to a counter. "You ever been there?"

Heaven turned to look at him out of the corner of her eyes, not quite understanding what he wanted to achieve. She noticed the slight hint of there being more than Jim had actually asked.

"I can't say as I have, Jimbo", Silver replied, busy with his cooking.

Jim took a bite from his purp and sat down on the counter. "Come to think of it, just before I left I met this old guy who was, uhm, looking for a cyborg buddy of his."

Heaven slowly headed towards where Jim was sitting, while Silver kept listening to the boy.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah." Jim rubbed his forehead briefly, deep in thought. "What was that old salamander's name? Oh, yeah. Bones. _Billy_ Bones?"

Heaven gently tapped Jim's shoulder with her finger, tilting her head in question and frowned at him. Jim merely shook his head briefly and focused back on Silver, who poured what he had just mixed together into another pot and spoke his thoughts out loud.

"Bones? _Booones_? T'ain't ringin' any bells. Must have been a different cyborg. There's a slew of cyborgs roamin' this port", he explained, carrying the pot over to the counter the two were leaning at and put it down after Heaven quickly moved out of his way to give him room. A bit of what he had cooked, or rather prepared so he could cook it later that day, had spilled onto his normal hand and he quickly shook it off.

Jim and Heaven leaned over the pot from both sides of Silver to see what was inside, when they heard the faint sound of a whistle coming from above, followed by the voice of Mr Arrow.

"Prepare to cast off!"

Heaven looked up at the ceiling, an expression close to pain washed over her face when she closed her eyes sadly, longing to be up there as well. She sighed heavily and pushed her hair out of her face before turning back to the other two, spotting Jim who had also looked up.

"Eh, off with you, lads, and watch the launch", Silver finally said, gently pushing Jim toward the galley's exit and grabbed a bottle of cooking oil from an upper cupboard. "There'll be plenty work a-waitin' for you afterwards."

Heaven's face literally lit up at that moment and an excited smile spread over her lips, again showing the tiny gap between her front teeth. "Thank you!"

She was about to rush up the stairs and outside the deck, but then decided to wait for Jim at the first step, yet still eager to leave the galley as soon as possible.

Jim slowly followed after her, his hands in his jacket's pockets as he turned away from Silver, a slight scowl on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**this is it for today. I'll post the next chapter sometime next week, it'll be about the launch :) (it's one of my favourite scenes, I just love it hahah) **

**take care x **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N **

**and here's chapter 4, I hope you'll like it :) **

**HeartOfGold7****: aww, thank you so much! I'm glad you like it so far. as for my OC's name, I'm not sure actually, but a friend of mine once mentioned this name, and I literally fell in love with it the second I heard it **

**rinpup14****: hahah hysterical? :D what makes you think that?**

**dragonridr55****: thanks again for 'enlightening' me ^^ it really had me confused, but I was too lazy to google it tbh xD**

**okay now, on with the story. enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Together Jim and Heaven climbed up the stairs and could already hear the chaos on deck, each and every crew member was highly busy, all having none but one goal; to get the boat ready to launch.

"Come on, brighten up already", Heaven laughed, nudging Jim with her shoulder teasingly, only to receive a frown from him.

"What is there to be happy about?", he asked, gesturing down to the galley. "We have to do nothing but clean and cook and I don't know what else for the entire time we are on this ship."

Heaven nodded her head once in reply, raising her index finger at him. "True, but now we get to see _this_", she said gesturing to the entire ship that slowly filled with life. "So I say, brighten up." With that, Heaven shot him a smile and rushed up the rest of the stairs and headed for the bridge, where she had spotted Amelia next to Mr Arrow, the helmsman, Mr Turnbuckle, and Delbert.

Jim looked after her with a frown, thinking about her words intensely for a couple of seconds, before his attention was averted by the look-out screaming down to the captain.

"We're all clear, Captain!", Mr Onus practically screeched with his high and squeaky voice, his telescope with several holes to look in, specifically for his five eyes, still between his hands.

"Well, my friend", Amelia addressed Mr Arrow. "Are we ready to raise this creaking tub?"

"My pleasure, Captain", Mr Arrow agreed with a nod and smiled, before his face turned back to stone, yelling the next orders to the crew. "All hands to stations!"

"Creaking tub?", Heaven repeated with a laugh, raising an eyebrow at the Captain.

"Ms Griffin, I hardly see any reason why you must be needed here on the bridge", Amelia said her trade mark 'teasing-smirk', as Heaven had always liked to call it, playing around her lips. "I'd suggest you get down to the deck and make yourself useful."

"Captain, I only just got here-"

"Off you go", Amelia cut her off, ruffled Heaven's hair briefly and pointed to the deck.

Heaven playfully glared at her, tried to smooth her hair out again and skipped down the few stairs and stayed on the upper deck for the time being.

Jim finally reached the main deck as well, just when the crew hurriedly climbed the rigging to reach the sails of the Legacy.

"Come on, you scurvy scum! I'll race you!", one challenged the others, making everyone climb even faster.

"Loose all solar sails!"

The crew did as they were told by Mr Arrow, letting the golden sails quickly unfold themselves and absorb the sun's energy.

Jim gazed up in amazement, a genuine smile spreading over his lips. His self-made solar surfers were _nothing_ compared to this ship, and the size of the solar sails were far beyond what he had imagined. He had never been on a ship like the Legacy before, and the ones he had seen in his old holographic books didn't even bring close how they looked in real life.

Without looking where he was going, Jim accidentally bumped into one of the crew members, who was pulling at a rope together with another one.

"Come on!", he spat, glaring at the boy furiously, before turning back to his task at hand.

Slowly, the Legacy rose higher up, the huge engines were being fired up already.

"Heave up the braces!"

Jim leaned over the thick rail, looking down to the port they were ascending from.

"Brace up!"

The solar sails flared up as they all got into the sun light and Jim quickly ran over to the main mast, taking in its massiveness. All the energy beams started to glow and soon reached down to the main energy tank, from where the engines were also being controlled.

Suddenly, someone bumped into him again, and he whirled around to see who was it this time, only to see a practically glowing Heaven, her grin seeming almost to big to fit her face.

"I'm sorry, didn't quite see where I was – woah", Heaven gasped when she was lift off her feet all of the sudden.

The same happened to Jim, and everyone else on the ship, since the Legacy had reached a height in which gravity wasn't strong enough to hold them down anymore.

Everything became weightless, even their clothes and hair, which resulted in Jim's baggy trousers to look like they were being blown up like a balloon.

Heaven's long strands of hair floated all over the place, covering her face. Much to her advantage, though as she wasn't able to see how high up they were actually in the air. The fact that she _knew_ she wasn't on solid ground anymore, however, had her more than worried and she anxiously gritted her teeth and tried to keep herself from whimpering. Thinking back how she had taken she 'short-cut' to the Legacy earlier that day, made her know seriously doubt her own sanity, and how she had managed to over come her fear. But sometimes her excitement got the better off her, most of the time resulting in her getting rather reckless.

"Mr Zoff, engage artificial gravity", the Captain ordered, and the skin-coloured, only _flatula_ speaking alien saluted her immediately, doing as he had been told to.

Everyone fell back to the ground, Jim landing easily in a crouch, while Heaven let out a muffled scream and stumbled over her feet again, before regaining her balance and was able to straighten up her posture.

"Everything alright?", Jim asked in confusion at her reaction.

"Everything's perfect", Heaven replied, sniffing when she dusted off her jacket and then let out a sheepish giggle. "I don't fancy heights, is all."

"You sure you are in the right place then?"

"Never been more sure in my entire life."

"Aye, Captain. 2-1-0-0", they heard Mr Turnbuckle repeat Amelia's instructions, while he steered the wheel in the right direction.

"Full speed, Mr Arrow, if you please."

Mr Arrow leaned down to the speaking tube in front of him and gave order to the main control room. "Take her away!"

"Brace yourself, Doctor", Amelia suggested as Delbert got off from the ground after his more than ungraceful drop from the sky, knowing that he would most certainly underestimate the power of the launch they were going to take.

Delbert, however, didn't take her seriously and instead of doing as she said, mimicked her secretly, only a second before the Legacy was brought to full speed, the force throwing him unmercifully against the next wall, leaving him in nothing but metal.

Heaven had grabbed the shrouds as soon as she saw Amelia stealth her stand and held on to it for dear life, after turning toward Jim to tell him to better hold on to something as well.

"I know how a ship launches", Jim said, with slight annoyance, but quickly grabbed the rail, nothing but excitement filling his mind and enjoyed the rush of adrenaline he got from the launch instead.

As as the Legacy slowed down a bit, Jim climbed up the shrouds and leaned forward, watching the widths of the dark blue sky in astonishment, the wind ruffling his hair and clothes.

Seemingly out of no where, the singing of flying whales filled the soundless galaxy and whole swarm of those white and blue creatures passed the Legacy, which was soon in the middle of it.

"Wow", Jim breathed, quite stunned and leaned even further to the side, when one of the whales flew right next to him, looking at him with his huge eye before following the path of his swarm.

Heaven was too captivated by the sight, the only thing she could do was gaze at the creatures with wide eyes, pushing her hair back in order to get a better view.

"Upon my word, an _Orcus Galacticus_", Delbert announced and pushed a button of his suit. A camera appeared from his back and positioned itself in front of the Doctor's eyes. He stood on one of the flying bridges and bent over the rail, intending to get a close-up photograph of one of the whales. "Smile!"

"Eh, Doctor, I'd stand clear-", Amelia tried to warn him, but it was too late.

Delbert's upper body leaned directly above the orcus' air hole, and right at that moment he spurted out some sort of dirty green goo, splattering Delbert from head to toe, leaving him a sate of shock, still trying to take a photo, only to have that covered in goo as well.

Amelia gave a short chuckle, a gently expression on her face at that sight.

"Ah, 'tis a grand day for sailing, Captain", Silver called up to the bridge, and Amelia fixed her hard eyes on him. "And look at you. You're as trim and as bonny as a sloop with new sails and a fresh coat of paint." He took of his head in respect, dipping into a bow, all the while smirking expectantly at Amelia.

"You can keep that kind of flim-flammery for your spaceport floozies, Silver."

Morph, having stayed on Silver's shoulder before, fluttered through the air, shifting into a tiny copy of the Captain, mimicking her last words over and over again, each with a quick sway of the hips.

Silver quickly captured the little shape-shifter under his hat and put hit back into his head. "You cut me to the quick, Captain. I speaks not'ing but me heart at all times."

"And, uhm, by the way", Amelia stated, looking over to Jim and Heaven, who were still standing at the shrouds, talking with each other. "Aren't that your cabin boy and girl, aimlessly _footling_ about in those shrouds?"

"Yep, it- ", Silver tried to defend himself, but realized quickly that it would be of no use what-so-ever and sighed heavily. "A momentary aberration, Cap'n, soon to be addressed."

* * *

><p>"So, Heaven Griffin, huh?", Jim broke the silence after a couple of minutes of just staring off into the distance, having noticed the slight awkwardness building up between them.<p>

Heaven frowned to herself with a smile at the question, but answered nonetheless. "Exactly, that's me."

"You don't happen to be related to _Henry_ Griffin, do you?"

She raised her eyebrows in surprise and turned to look at Jim. "As a matter of fact, I am. He's my uncle."

"Uncle? Wow..that's cool."

"How do you know of him?"

"Come on, everyone knows him", Jim said and inhaled deeply, internally wishing to live the life Heaven's uncle had. "Youngest Commander in the entire history."

Heaven chuckled lightly and shook her head a couple of times. "Nah, I would not go as far and say the _entire_ history. Tell me your full name, perhaps I've heard of any of _your_ family members." She laughed, half triumphantly and half with Jim, when she had managed to make him chuckle.

"James Pleiades Hawkins."

Heaven tilted her head to the side, taking a moment to think. "Hawkins... that actually sounds familiar. My uncle once-"

However, she didn't get to finish her sentence when Silver cut her off with a loud call of their names. "Jimbo! Heaven!"

The two teenagers turned around, Jim actually a little friendlier than he had looked at Silver before.

The cyborg stood in the middle of the deck, his hands behind his back. "I got two new friends I'd like yeh to meet."

Jim searched the deck in anticipation, the smile growing on his face. As well as Heaven, who immediately straightened her back and raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Say 'hello' to Mr Mop and Mrs Bucket." Silver tossed Jim both of their new 'friends', who glared at the cook in reply, while the latter only laughed at his own joke.

"Yippie", Jim said sarcastically, not knowing what else to say.

Heaven rolled with her eyes and suppressed a groan, dropping her head to the back in exhaustion.

"Ah, and not to forget Mr Mop Junior", Silver added, tossing Heaven a mop as well, who had slight trouble catching it, but managed to do so without dropping it to the floor again.

"Hey, be careful", Heaven exclaimed, pushed the mop to the ground, leaning her hands on the handle lazily, and blew some strands of her hair out of her eyes.

Silver's laugh bellowed over the deck once more, his mechanic eye gleaming with a teasing orange, before he stuffed his large hands into his black coat and made his way back down to the galley, continuing to prepare everything that was left for the next meal.

"Come on, we don't wanna have a cyborg on our bad side", Jim raised his voice, the complete lack of enthusiasm or excitement clearly evident on his face once again. However, this time, Heaven found herself agreeing with him. She swung her mop around before finally sinking it into the water that was inside the bucket, while Jim had already started cleaning the deck.

* * *

><p>They were doing their work for quite a long time in total silence, both of them being in deep thought. Heaven noticed that the mop stick soon started to feel rougher against her palms, and when she paused for a short moment she found them to have gotten a little red already. She was used to it, though. Almost every time she had visited her aunt and uncle, Henry had found something for the two of them to build or repair; and over time she had gotten slightly rougher skin on her palms as well, so she wasn't bothered by it anymore.<p>

Heaven smiled to herself, remembering all the small and big things they had built together, and only at that moment did she finally realise how much time Henry had spent with her, beside his usually very busy job as a commander, and how tired he must have been at times, yet never too tired for her or her aunt.

"-long have we been doing this?"

Heaven blinked a couple of times and shook her head briefly, before focusing back on the present. "Uhm.. pardon me, what did you say?"

"How long have we been doing this now", Jim repeated his question, a smirk fleeting over his lips, and chuckled. "What, did you mop yourself to sleep?"

"No", Heaven laughed and dragged the mop back to the bucket to soak it once more. "I believe, I zoned out for a minute or two. And I think we mopped for about thirty minutes, give or take."

Jim groaned in annoyance, his movements getting even slower than before, and grumbled something to himself that was so awfully incomprehensible, Heaven couldn't have possibly understood him, even if she had been standing right next to him.

What she could make out was Silver's name being mentioned, soon followed by a childish 'stupid', which caused her to giggle lightly at his mumbling, before a question came to her mind.

"Jim, may I ask you something?"

"Go ahead", he sighed, making his way over to her, since he had gotten to the other side of the deck and didn't want to have her shout over to him.

"You seem like you really, really distrust Silver", Heaven stated and frowned. "I have been wondering why. Have you ever met him before?"

Jim hesitated for a moment, not quite sure whether to tell her what Bones had entrusted him with and that they were attacked by pirates soon after or not. Following what his gut feeling told him, he decided to not worry her with that information and make something up instead, knowing well enough that he could be wrong and Silver was not the cyborg he had been warned off. "No, I – err.. I don't like cyborgs in general. A... a friend of mine was mugged by one a long time ago and... well, I never trusted them ever since."

Heaven nodded slowly in understanding. "Ah.. I see. I'm sorry to hear that. Your friend didn't get hurt, right?"

"Hardly. Just a bruise, nothing more."

"That's good.. Though, you know, it's not Silver's fault... and by the way it's neither _Mr Mop's_ fault", Heaven uttered with a giggle, pointing at Jim's hands, which he had unconsciously tightened around the mop's handle, his knuckles having turned white from his grip.

"Yeah, I got your Mr Mop", Jim replied with a rather grim expression, that was not meant to be directed at the girl, but still at the ship's cook.

"Hey, didn't I say brighten-", Heaven cut herself off when she heard footsteps so heavy it quite literally made the whole deck quake under their force. "Oh my..."

A huge alien, with grey skin and a red head passed by them. It's eyes were small and framed black, from it's chin grew a long, thin beard. In addition to its height, it was packed with strong muscles, and to finish its intimidating look, it had four strong arms, each with a whole in the forearm.

When he stamped past Jim, he swung one of his arms back with his walk and forcefully pushed Jim over to the rail. He gasped in surprise, looking at the alien, who most certainly was one member of the crew, with a quite worried frown.

"Watch it, twerp", the alien spat, his voice deep and sounded more like coming from a monster than anything else. He turned his huge head toward Heaven, who tried to inch toward Jim without the alien noticing her.

Heaven stopped in her tracks, her mop held tightly in front of her, and stared at the alien, whom she mentally gave the nickname 'Arms', with wide eyes.

Arms shot her a threatening glare as well, before stamping away with his heavy feet.

Jim straightened from his hunched position and relaxed a little, looking at the huge back of Arms with a set expression-

"I didn't even know something like _this_ existed", Heaven whispered rather loudly, startling Jim in process as he hadn't heard her come to his side. "How did I manage to _not_ see him until now? And how rude! I mean, _he_ bumped into _you_, not the other way around. Who does he think he-"

Jim turned his head to look at her with a raised eyebrow, making her stop in her ramblings immediately.

A light heat rose to Heaven's cheek and she quickly looked away from his eyes and up into the sky. "What?"

Jim was about to answer and tell her that she was rambling, which she had obviously not noticed herself, but closed his mouth again, when he heard faint whispering and snickering coming from the opposite side of the deck.

Next to a barrel stood three other crew members. Mr Onus, the lookout, the one who was in charge of the main engine of the legacy and one other crewman.

"Where do they keep coming from so suddenly?", Heaven asked, wrinkling one side of her nose in confusion.

Jim merely shrugged and kept swapping the spot where they stood, trying to look inconspicuous, while daring small glimpses at the three aliens.

"Don't look at them like that", Heaven hissed quietly, turning her back toward Jim and continued her work as well. However, she tried to listen to the men as well, only without looking at them.

The one in charge of the main engine, he was quite fat and didn't look like one of the fittest either, quickly noticed Jim looking at them and nudged the other two, guiding their attention to their new cabin boy as well.

Jim tensed up uncomfortably, not knowing how to cover up his curiosity, but didn't show any of it to the others.

"What are you looking at, weirdo?", the third crewman asked with a raised eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest.

Heaven turned around immediately at the new voice, wondering why every spaceman seemed to have a voice as deep as deepest sea known to man kind.

But when she did so, the head of the one who had been speaking crawled off its body's shoulders, getting onto the barrel.

The body lowered its arms and showed a face, and what seemed to have been three crewmen, were indeed _four_.

"Yeah, weirdo", the body repeated with a higher, kind of nasal voice and leaned one arm against the barrel.

Jim and Heaven looked at them with wide eyes, when seemingly out of no where, a hissing noise come from above them.

Heaven shook herself as a shiver ran down her spine at the noise and turned her head up, almost dropping her mop in fright, but managed to hold onto it with a tight grip.

Yet another crew member made his way down the shrouds, hissing threateningly as he crawled. He looked like a cross between a spider and a crab, having six long legs and two arms, but instead of hands two sharp claws. His body was black and his quite de-formed head, as well as his claws and the ends of his legs, a dark shade of red. He wore a small purple vest and a brown hat, covering his thin grey hair. His name was Scroop, as would the teens would know soon as well.

"Cabin boyss should learn to mind their _own_ businesss", he warned, pulling his mouth into an angry snarl as he glared at Jim with his big yellow eyes, coming to a stop in front of him.

Jim took a step back, an uneasy, almost anxious, feeling building up inside him. But before he let his fear get the better of him, he smirked teasingly looking up at the creature. "Why? You got something to hide, bright eyes?"

Heaven almost choked on the air she was breathing in after hearing Jim mock the _already_ furious crewman, staring at him with eyes wide as saucers.

She stood a good distance away, since Scroop had made Jim back up further to the main fast. Her grip had gotten so tight that her knuckles stood out white against her normal skin colour as she felt quite helpless, not knowing what to do to prevent the situation from escalating even more.

When Scroop snatched Jim by his collar and lifted him off the ground easily, she opened her mouth to shout something, but clenched it shut in desperation, frantically looking around the deck for help.

"Maybe your ears don't work so well."

Jim turned his head away in disgust, wrinkling his nose when the crewman's breath hit him. "Yeah. Too bad my nose works just fine", he grunted in effort, struggling against Scroop's grip.

"Jim!", Heaven called shocked. She wanted to shout at him and tell him to stop, but was distracted from doing so. She lowered her head and looked down at her hands. Faint smoke wafted around them and she dropped the mop immediately, not losing another second, and ran into the galley as fast as possible.

No one took notice of the abandoned mop, of which the wooden handle had slightly dark hand prints on it that still smoked a little before cooling off again.

"Silver!", Heaven gasped out of breath as she skipped down the stairs, stumbling over to the cook and snatched her head back up when the shouts of the whole crew grew louder with each passing second. "Silver, Jim's in trouble!"

A loud 'clang' echoed through Silver's kitchen quarter when he dropped a big spoon into a metal bowl, turning quickly towards the girl with wide eyes, his cyborg eye glowing in a strangely cold orange shade. "What did yeh say, lass?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**what do you think? leave your thoughts in the reviews :)**

**is there someone of you, who would like to beta read my fanfiction? **

**and something else that has caught my interest, where do you guys come from? :) I'm from Germany. **

**alright, take care x**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**I'm incredibly sorry for not updating sooner, but I just didn't have much time lately. I'm in the middle of finals and won't have any free time what-so-ever for the next two or three months, so I won't be able to update every week or two. I'll try my best though. **

**anyway, I finally finished chapter 5 and I hope you'll like it :) **

**rinpup14:**** thank you so much! I'm glad you like it **

**HeartofGold7:**** you'll find out in the future ;) thanks!**

**soo, on with the story**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Why you impudent little-", Scroop growled, slamming Jim against the mast forcefully, earning cheers from his fellow crew members.

Bird Brain Mary, who had the form of a head with long thin arms and bony hands, jumped around Scroop and Jim excitedly, encouraging Scroop with her shrill voice. "Slice him! Dice him!"

"Any last words, cabin boy?", Scroop asked threateningly, raising his left claw to Jim's chin, pushing it against the skin of his throat.

Jim gritted his teeth, staring down at Scroop with wide eyes, not giving in to him and remained stubborn, not even trying to apologize or say _any_thing that could save his life.

Suddenly though, Silver's mechanic arm grabbed the one of Scroop, pulling it down quickly while holding a purp in his other hand.

Heaven stood behind him, her heart thumping rapidly in her chest as she clenched her hands tightly at her sides, and stared at the scene before her with a worried look.

"Mr Scroop", Silver said casually, taking a bite from his fruit. Scroop tried to wind his arm out of Silver's grip, however, he had switched his cyborg hand into a strong clamp of which he had no chance of getting free. "You ever see what happens to a fresh purp, when you squeeze _real hard?_" With that, Silver tightened the clamp painfully, twisting Scroop's arm back in a quick movement, making him drop Jim back to the ground as he gasped loudly in pain.

Jim landed with a 'thud' on the ground, pushing himself up a little and glared up at the alien.

Heaven rushed over to him quickly and crouched down to him. "Are you alright?", she asked with a low voice, pulling him up by his arms.

Jim frowned deeply, dusting himself off, and tried to cover up how uncomfortable he felt for having other people save him. "Yeah, I'm fine.."

"What's all this, then?", Mr Arrow bellowed, walking down the stairs that led to the bridge.

Heaven dropped her hand from Jim's shoulder quickly and took a step back, folding her hands behind her back, when Mr Arrow made his way to the centre of the deck.

"You know the rules. There'll be no brawling on this ship. Any further offenders will be confined to the brig for the remainder of the voyage", he made clear, stopping next to Scroop and leaned closer to him. "Am I clear, Mr Scroop?"

The crewman in question only growled in reply, looking like he was ready to bring an end to the First Officer's life for lecturing him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he caught a dark red glow and turned to look at the source of it, only to get glared at by Silver, who raised an eyebrow at him expectantly, squinting his cyborg eye.

"Transparently", Scroop finally obeyed, fixing his yellow eyes back on Mr Arrow, who turned to leave with a grim expression, making his way back to wherever he was needed.

"Well done, Mr Arrow, sir!", Silver called after him, while the rest of the crew got back to their posts. "A tight ship's a happy ship, sir!" When everyone was gone, he bent down in a swift motion and grabbed Jim's mop from the ground, turning to the boy in anger. "Jimbo, I gave you a job."

"Hey, I was going it, until that.. _bug _thing-"

"Belay that! Now, I want this deck swapped _spotless_ and heaven help yeh if I come back and it's not done."

Heaven swallowed a sarcastic remark concerning her 'name' being used, as it was habit from her doing so whenever someone used that expression. But she knew, that this wasn't the time for jokes.

"Morph?", Silver called, and sure enough the little flying blob came to his side immediately. "Keep an eye on this pup and let me know if there by any more distractions."

Morph jiggled his head in a small nod, making his way to Jim and tried to lecture him with squeaks before blinking and turning his eyes at least five times as big as they have been before.

When Silver passed Heaven, who had gotten back her mop and stood not far off the main mast, he patted her shoulder gently and muttered: "Good job."

The girl smiled weakly, before sighing heavily and tied her hair back in a messy braid with a tie she had found in her backpack earlier that day and let it fall over her shoulder. She shuffled over to Jim, with an unsure expression on her face. Somehow she felt like she should apologize for having Silver shout at him like that, but on the hand, Jim had brought it upon himself with his taunting and mocking. "I err...", she began, but trailed off when Jim fixed his hard gaze on her, and avoided looking him in the eyes. "Ugh... Never mind."

Heaven turned away from him and walked over to where she remembered having stopped mopping before the incident, quietly resuming her work.

Jim looked after her, his eyes boring into her back for a couple of seconds, before Morph chirped demandingly next to his ear, reminding him that he had work to do as well. Jim glanced up at the pink blob for a moment and groaned under his breath.

* * *

><p>After about an hour of swapping, the sky had begun to turn darker as the night came closer. The crew had already gotten their evening meal from Silver and turned in for the night, except for those who had to stand watch.<p>

Jim had stopped complaining about having to work on what he expected to be _his_ adventure, knowing it was only even more frustrating and wouldn't make any difference anyway.

Heaven seemed to be completely lost in her own thoughts again, as she would smile at her self at times or simply sigh while swapping the last bits of the deck. When Jim wasn't looking, though she dared to sneak glances in his direction, wondering why he seemed so grim all the time, whereas she tried to enjoy every moment, even those so dull and tiresome during her work.

They were almost done cleaning the deck and to help them getting it done faster, Morph turned himself into a tiny mop aswell, swapping around randomly, even cleaning one of Jim's boots.

Hearing the small creature's laugh, Heaven turned to look at Morph with a grin when he was finished and got back in his original form, hiccuping some soap bubbles.

Jim swiped his forehead with his arm in slight exhaustion and looked at the pink blob with a bemused smirk. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Heaven move closer to them as she had finished cleaning her side of the deck as well.

A slight pang of guilt inside of his stomach made him frown briefly at himself. At first, he was angry at her for calling Silver. He didn't need her help, or Silver's, or anyone's of this ship. But at that moment, after he had time to think about it, he realized that she only wanted to help him, and get him _out_ of trouble, rather than in trouble.

Jim glanced at her for a second, she had her eyes closed, while she stretched her back and arms high above her head, making her joints crack in process. He sighed loudly, catching her attention, and put one hand on his hip.

"This has been a fun day, huh?", he told Morph, but spoke loud enough for Heaven to hear him, too. She tilted her head to the side slightly, curious as to what he was going to say next. "Making new friends.. like that spider psycho."

Immediately, Morph transformed himself into a small version of Scroop, raising his claws above his head and jumped up and down in the air, fidgeting with his long legs. "Spider psycho! Spider psycho!"

Jim chuckled, enjoying the little blob's company and glanced at Heaven again, wanting to know if she was watching as well. When she did, he turned back to Morph quickly. "A little uglier."

Morph pulled a crazy grimace, laughing like a little maniac. When he was done, he raised his arms again and looked Jim, quite pleased with himself.

"Pretty close", Jim said with a chuckle and nodded, while Morph turned back into his pink jelly-ness of a body.

Heaven laughed briefly, smiling widely at Morph's performance, and leaned her back against the rail. She closed her eyes, trying to relax a little, since they still had to wait until Silver released them from their chore. However, when Jim cleared his throat, she opened them again and looked at him.

"I er.. I wanted to-"

"Well, thank heavens for little miracles", Silver's loud voice cut him off, while he climbed the small stairs with a big bowl of what looked like left-overs in his hands, which he then dumped over the rail. "Up here for an hour and the deck's still in one piece."

"Ah well", Heaven giggled, looking pointedly at Jim with a smirk when he turned his head towards her, before she fixed her gaze back on Silver. "You're welcome." This time, she didn't drop the chance to make fun of the expression.

"Lass", he sighed with a laugh, chuckling while he crossed his arms over his chest.

Jim coughed under his breath, moving the mop around uncomfortably, knowing exactly what Heaven was referring to. "Uh.. Look, I.. What you did..", he inhaled deeply, searching for the right words to say. He finally looked at Silver with a small, grateful even, smile. "Thanks."

Silver smiled at first, before a slightly worried expression made it's way onto his face. "Didn't your pap ever teach you to pick your fights a bit more carefully?"

Heaven noticed how fast Jim's smile vanished from his face at the mention of his father and was replaced by a deep scowl as he continued to mop the already clean deck. Suddenly, there wasn't a bad-tempered and rebellious boy that she saw, but someone with what must had to be a heavy past, and all her confusion concerning his lack of happiness seemed to be cleared.

Silver, having seen the fast change of emotion as well, didn't want Jim to close himself up again. "Your father's not the teachin' sort", he stated, not even needing to ask it.

"No", Jim answered, almost with hatred in his voice, but the hurt was far more prominent. "He was more the taking-off-and-never-coming-back sort."

A nearly pained frown pulled Heaven's brows together, as the pity seemed to overwhelm her, since she hadn't expected this kind of answer from Jim.

While he walked over to the rail unconsciously, she turned around and propped her forearms onto it when Jim came to stop next to her.

"Sorry, lad", Silver sighed, joining them as well.

"Hey", Jim shrugged, trying to act indifferent. But he couldn't fool either Silver or Heaven with his act. "No big deal. I'm doing just fine." He leaned over the rail and looked down, avoiding any direct eye contact with both of them.

"Is that so?", Silver asked unconvinced, but then decided to change the topic and not push him to tell things he didn't want to tell. "Well, since the captain has put yeh two in my charge, like it or not, I'll be pounding a few skills into that thick head of yours to keep you out of trouble", he announced, poking Jim in the forehead with two fingers.

"What?", Jim asked exasperated, pushing Silver's hand away.

Heaven giggled lightly at his action, but gasped loudly when Silver grabbed her from behind Jim and pulled her over as well.

"From now on I'm not letting you out of me sight!"

Heaven quickly shrugged Silver's arm off her, looking at him in horror. "Oh.. come on!"

Jim gently pushed Heaven out of sight to glare at the cook in front of them and tried to argue against him. "You can't do-"

"You won't so much as eat, sleep or scratch your _bum_ without my say-so!"

"Don't do me any favours!", Jim spat in desperation, trying to stare Silver down with his glare.

"Oh, you can be sure of that, my lad", Silver replied and patted Jim on the chest before laying an arm around both him and Heaven. "You can be sure of that. Now! It's late, and yeh have a long day ahead o' yeh tomorrow."

"Oh have mercy", Heaven muttered under her breath when Silver nudged the two of them toward the sleeping quarters, chuckling at their reaction.

Jim glanced at the cyborg over his shoulder and stuffed his hands back in his jacket's pockets, before looking at the girl walking beside him out of the corner of his eyes. She had closed her eyes for a short moment, inhaling the fresh air and rubbed at her arms. It had gotten colder outside.

"Thanks..."

A smile sneaked onto Heaven's lips, and she opened one eye to look at Jim, who seemed quite uncomfortable once more. She breathed out a laugh and came to a stop at the top of the stairs leading to the sleeping quarters of the crew, turning to fully look at Jim, crossing her arms to keep herself a little warmer. "I didn't even really do anything. Silver put Scroop back in his place."

"It could have gotten pretty nasty if you hadn't gotten him, so.. thanks", Jim replied with a half smile. "I owe you."

"Don't mention it. Just... see to it that it won't happen again, alright?"

Jim nodded briefly with a chuckle and looked up to the raven sky, sighing heavily.

"Well then, I need to get back to the Captain's quarters before she refuses to let me in."

"What, can't the princess sleep in the same space like the ordinary mortals?", Jim scoffed with a raised eyebrow. "Talking about getting a special treatment."

Heaven frowned incredulously at him, her mouth open in a silent gasp. "What? No- I-I.. Why are y-", she tried to come up with some sort of a come-back, but stumbled over her own tongue, before finally settling with, "I'm _not_ a princess! Don't call me that. Talking about mood swings, gosh..."

"Yeah right", Jim muttered, slightly irritated that this girl got to sleep somewhere better than the crew's quarters, only because she obviously knew the Captain personally. But he was used to people, especially those from his former school, acting like they were something better just because of their family or their wealth or even their looks for that matter. And eventhough Jim knew that not everyone was the same, he found out that treating everyone like they were, was a lot easier and spared him with a lot of stress and frustration.

"What's wrong with you all of the sudden?", Heaven wanted to know, completely confused as she couldn't imagine what it was what she could have said wrong.

Yet, instead of answering, Jim started to head down the stairs, far too tired to get into an argument.

"Jim!", Heaven exclaimed, though a little hushed, since she didn't want to arouse any attention.

At the end of the stairs, Jim turned to look at her again and bowed mockingly, rolling his eyes ever so slightly. "Your Highness." And with that, he went around the corner, straight to a hammock furthest in the back. He kicked his boots off his feet, put off his jacket and dropped it to the ground and jumped into the hammock, staring at the hammock above him with a hard expression a couple of minutes before he turned to his side with crossed arms and tried to sleep, a slight hint of guilt building up inside him when he closed his eyes.

Meanwhile, Heaven glared at the spot where Jim had been before, her different coloured eyes practically flaring, a scowl on her face when she finally whirled around. She stomped over to Amelia's door and was about to bang on the door quite loudly, but stilled in her movement, took a calming breath and stroked some loose strands out of her face.

After a couple of seconds she softly knocked against the door with her knuckles and hugged herself once more, waiting patiently until Amelia would open the door. She immediately found herself looking off into the galaxy and gazed at the stars, sighing heavily when the tiredness seemed to overwhelm her as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**what do you think? leave your thoughts in the reviews, they make me happy **

**take care x **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**so, here is chapter 6, you guys. it's not proof read yet, I just wanted to upload it as soon as possible, so I'm sorry for any mistakes I might have made**

**that being said, I just want to point out, that I probably won't be able to upload until may :/ I'm sorry... I'll try and keep writing, but I can't promise anything, but don't worry, I will as soon as I can**

**HeartOfGold7:**** I'm glad you liked it, hahah. and yes, I am planning to have them have some disagreements from time to time, no one gets a long perfectly _all_ the time, so why should they, right? thanks soooo much for the encouragement :) really, it means a lot**

**rinpup14:**** they are, aren't they? hahah, thanks for leaving a review :)**

**sarcasticSadism:**** oh my god, thank you so much! I really try hard to make it as easy as possible for you guys to picture the story I have imagined... and I'm glad that you appreciate it ^^ and I'm happy that you like her, she is my little baby hahah, and she will develop enormously throughout the story, I promise **

**Classic-Color:**** you couldn't have possible said anything better to make my day! seriously, wow.. thanks ! I agree with you in everything, alright, and you can't imagine how happy it makes me that you think that way of my OC :) I was just tired of all those girls being all.. helpless and stuff, and I figured, that it shouldn't be the girl that needed 'saving', it should be Jim, or the both of them at least. and yes, I don't understand the principle of a dress on a _ship_ either hahah :D and your idea of her having powers; just keep on reading ^^ **

**okay, now, on with the story**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

_It was a warm and quite sunny day on Cealum. Very few clouds covered the sky, two of the planet's moons shone dimly in the horizon while the sun glowed at its highest point. Heaven, eight years of age, was just about to leave her school and walk home when she spotted a group of boys not much older than her playing with a ball. An excited grin spread over her face and she quickly walked over to them, a skip in her step. _

_Though, as soon as the boys spotted her, they stopped playing and all turned to look at her, crossing their arms almost simultaneously. _

_Heaven slowed down in confusion, nervously grabbing one of her school bag's straps that was secured around her shoulder. _

"_What do you want?", one of the boys demanded to know. He had light blue skin, dark black hair and one blue and one green eye, just like the other five boys as well. They were pure Cealums. Heaven knew them from her school, and she knew that all six of them were brothers, yet only at that moment she fully recognised them. _

"_I wanted to play... with you", Heaven raised her voice meekly, her gaze darting around uncomfortably as she didn't want to look them in their eyes. _

_The boy closest to her scoffed under his breath, shaking his head when he turned around to look at his brothers briefly, before staring down at the little girl. "What makes you think we would let you?" _

_Heaven sighed heavily and looked at her feet sheepishly. She tilted her head to the side ever so slightly, a small pout forming on her lips. "Well... I-I just _thought_-"_

"_Oh come on, brothers", another one spoke up and walked to stand next to his brother, who still had his gaze fixed on Heaven. "Let her play, if she wants so badly." The mocking sound of his voice did not went unnoticed by his brothers. However, Heaven didn't seem to notice as she snapped her head up in surprise, her eyes wide with joy. _

_Only when the boys got closer and closer did she finally notice, or rather got an uneasy feeling inside of her stomach, and wanted to get away from them. But as good as anyone else knew as well, Heaven knew that one little girl couldn't stand a chance to a group of six Cealums. _

* * *

><p><em>It was turning dark already and Heaven's voice had become hoarse with crying for help and chokes shaking her entire body as she helplessly stood on the small platform that had been built into the tree standing next to the small playing field.<em>

_They boys had carried her up onto it and then removed the ladder, so she hadn't got a chance of getting down again. _

"Now you can watch the entire game!", _they had taunted her. _"We don't want the little princess to get dirt on her hands, now, do we?"

_After three hours of just ignoring the little girl, the boys had lost interest in their game and simply left. Not caring about getting Heaven, who was scared for her life, down to the ground again. _

_And now she was captured on that tree, trying desperately to get anyone to notice her. _

"_Help me! Help me please!", she cried, her cheeks covered with tears and eyes red. Every time she looked down and tried to get off the platform somehow, the height seemed scarier to her and soon she didn't find herself capable of looking down anymore. She had crawled backwards and pressed her back against the tree, hugging her legs to her upper body, still crying out for help to come. _

_Finally, after one more hour of crying, she heard a deep voice in the distance, and she knew that voice. _

"_Heaven?! Heaven, sweety, are you here?" _

_It was her uncle, Henry. And Heaven couldn't remember any day in her life where she had been more grateful to see him, or anyone in particular. She jumped up into a standing position and waved her arms above her head wildly. "Uncle Henry!", she shouted, her voice weak as more tears of relief rolled down her face. "Up here. Help me! Help me..."_

"Help me... help me", Heaven murmured in her sleep and suddenly jolted up, her messy hair covering her entire face. She tried to blink through the curtain of strands, but her view started to darken a lightly, as she had moved far too quickly, her body circulation not ready for anything really. "Aww man", she breathed, quite tired and pressed the heels of her palms into her eyes and rubbed at them briefly. She inhaled and exhaled slowly and deeply, her elbows resting on her knees when she had leaned forward, her fingers now pressing against her temples and forehead. "Stupid memories... stupid dreams."

After couple of minutes - Heaven had almost fallen asleep again - she sighed heavily and ran her fingers through her hair and tried to brush it back as best as she could at that moment.

With a small groan, she pushed the blanket off her legs and swung them over the side of the bed, shuffling over to her small closet. Opening the doors she spotted herself in the mirror and almost gasped when she saw the dark bags under her eyes, joined by an enormous imprint of her pillow covering the left side of her face.

Heaven rubbed at her skin briefly, giving up as soon as she noticed that the small stripes wouldn't go away that fast and simply covered her face with her hands for a few moments, relaxing a little when the coldness of her palms spread over her slightly aching head.

Eventually, she grabbed a new light beige shirt and put it on, staying in the pants she had worn the day before and put on her boots. Sitting on the edge of her bed again, Heaven took the brush from her night stand and lazily tried to get some order into her hair. After having that done she bent down to the small bowl of water next to her feet and dipped her hands in and splashed some of it into her face, smiling contently.

After drying off her hands and face, she reached for the small drawer inside her night stand and searched through it for a couple of seconds before finally finding a small box with "clean teeth" in it, and took one of the small, see-through pills in her mouth. Those pills were an invention from a planet her Uncle had been to before; Vitrum. Henry had shown them to her when she was about 13 years old, only a couple of months later she found out that _Vitrum_ meant nothing other than _crystal _in their language, and she found the name fitting as it was said to be the most beautiful, cleanest and magnificent planets in their entire galaxy. "Clean teeth's" were specifically made for spacemen and the like as they provided them, with a duration of three to four days, with a clean and fresh set of teeth until they had to take a new one. It was quite efficient replacement of the daily routine of teeth brushing, and Heaven liked that she got to save some spare minutes in the mornings. Just before she had left her home, she had taken three boxes from her Uncle with her, knowing that he had a quite sufficient supply of them.

Heaven waited some more seconds, until the pill had completely melted on her tongue, and finally shrugged her greyish blue jacket on and stepped out of her room, only to find Amelia already sitting behind her desk, bent over a few number of maps.

"Good morning, Heaven", Amelia greeted immediately, her ears perking up ever so slightly, although her eyes quickly darted about her working space.

"Same to you", Heaven yawned and stretched her arms above her head, rolling her shoulders afterwards. She swung her arms back and forth until she finally clapped her hands together in front of her, walking over to Amelia and looked curiously over her shoulder. "So? What's on our agenda today?"

"You, young lady, have some work to attend to as cabin girl, I'm sure of it", the Captain said, the amusement in her voice almost painfully obvious.

Heaven tried to not roll her eyes, but wrinkled her nose in disapproval instead and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh come on, Amelia please, don't you have some more... exciting work for me? I'm begging you."

"Did I not tell you that I won't treat you any different than any other crew member of my ship?", Amelia reminded her with a raised eyebrow, glancing at the blonde-haired-girl in front of her.

"But-"

Amelia merely raised her right hand in an interrupting manner and waited a short moment until she was sure that Heaven wouldn't talk before she was finished. She then pointed her sharp clawed index finger at the girl in front of her and stood from her chair slowly. "There are no such things as _buts_ on my ship. Either you do as I say, or I can easily drop you off on the next port and travel on without you, it's your choice. I know I said you are a capable girl, and I still think that you are, but just like every man working on this ship has to do as well, you have got to prove yourself before you can even think about trying to work your way up, do you understand?"

She didn't sound angry, nor did she raise her voice in any threatening way, but nevertheless, the tone of her voice expressed a level of authority and power, it made Heaven feel quite small under the gaze of the Captain's wide eyes.

The 16-year old didn't even really know how to respond and simply stood in front of Amelia, her shoulders stiff and back straight. She fidgeted with her hands at the hem of her shirt and quickly held them behind her back to hide her slowly but surely growing nervousness.

"Heaven, do you understand?", Amelia repeated a little more demandingly.

"Yes", Heaven quickly replied and blinked a couple of times as her eyes had lost focus while she had thought about the Captain's words, even if it had only been a couple of seconds at most. "Of course... you're completely right. Forgive me."

Amelia gave her a short nod, and put both of her hands on her desk, leaning forward slightly. "Believe me, I don't do this because I want to fret you but this way you will be spared a lot of trouble among the crew. There is only so much I can do without making your stay here any more stressful than it might already be."

Remembering the night before, Heaven began to understand even better what Amelia meant. Of course she was right. If she granted her too much that the crew was not allowed, it would surely lead to Heaven being the victim of resentment.

A small smile played around Heaven's lips. "It isn't stressful, well not yet. You taught me to see every challenge as a great opportunity to learn, didn't you?"

"I see you have listened at least once to what I tried to teach you", Amelia laughed briefly, before standing straight, her hands behind her back. "Very well then, off you go. I believe Mr Silver could use an additional pair of hands."

* * *

><p>When Heaven stepped outside the deck and saw the sky, she noticed that it actually was still quite early in the morning. The night watch had just been released from his post and the next crew member took his place in the crow's nest.<p>

She passed by Mr Turnbuckle, the helmsman, and made her way towards the galley, quickly walking down the few set of stairs.

"Good morning, Mr Silv- whoa", suddenly, she slipped on the last step and tumbled to ground with a loud thud. "Ouch!" Heaven groaned loudly and rubbed her back, her eyes squeezed shut tightly.

"Ouh, Heaven", Silver laughed from the back. "I'm sorry, lass, I just cleaned those."

"I've noticed", Heaven breathed out a slightly pained giggle and reached up to grab the edge of a table and pulled herself up, brushing off her pants, and suddenly was face to face with Jim who sat just around the corner of the stairs on a chair, a small glass of water in his hands.

What took her by surprise though, was the fact that his usually bored expression was replaced by a fairly amused one, a small smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"What an entrance."

"Well", Heaven replied and straightened up, a light tint of red on her cheeks, yet only the smallest of smiles grazed her lips when she continued. "When I fall, I fall with grace."

Jim snorted out a laugh and raised an eyebrow at the blonde-haired-girl, leaning away from the wall and put his forearms on the table he sat in front of. "All princesses do."

Heaven was just about to make a comeback, and had her finger already raised to make her point clear, but as soon as she opened her mouth a heavy and long yawn escaped her throat. She quickly raised the back of her other hand to her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut, hating what ever force in their galaxy had chosen that exact moment to mess with her.

To her displeasure, her display of apparent tiredness made Jim even more cocky than he already seemed to be that morning.

When she was done, she silently cleared her throat and raised her finger once more, inhaling sharply to say something, but was interrupted by the blue eyed boy in front of her.

"You were saying?"

"You-"

"Not a morning person, are we, lass?", Silver suddenly raised his voice with a chuckle, cleaning his hands with a small cloth and stuffed it back inside his pocket.

With a heavy sigh, Heaven dropped her shoulders in desperation and curled her raised hand into a fist and glared at Jim briefly, which only made him laugh again, before turning around quickly, a grin plastered on her face all of the sudden. "Not quite. I feel more active during the night."

"You are?", Silver asked and walked over to her, handing her a small plate with some fruits and a slice of bread. "How so?"

"Thanks", Heaven said, taking the plate and sat down in front of Jim, while Silver took the seat at the front of the long table and placed a plate with the same contend as Heaven's on the table and pushed it towards Jim. "It's heritage, I guess."

"Where are you from anyway?", Jim wanted to know, taking a bit of his bread.

"Let an ol' cyborg try and guess", Silver said, putting mechanic elbow on the table and closed one eye as he looked at Heaven with a toothy smirk. "Going by the accent, yer must be from somewhere near the Coral Galaxy or the Lagoon Nebula."

Internally, Jim got even more interested into the conversation, as he knew, that those two places where right on their route to the Treasure Planet they were headed for. Without the cook or the girl noticing, he sat up a little straighter and leaned closer, pretending to be just leaning on his arms in a more comfortable way.

Heaven grinned in surprise. Silver certainly had done his homework as a spacer, cook and crewman. "Yeah, I live right in between those two, to be exact. I come from Cealum."

Jim raised his brows ever so slightly, nodding absent-mindedly. He had heard much of that planet, if you could even call it that way. In his opinion, it was much rather a star, than anything else, considering its size. "Isn't that the star born planet? I've heard legends about it in school."

"Exactly. Though, I think that it's really just legends, nothing more", Heaven said, taking a bite from her fruit, enjoying the fresh and sweet taste. "However, we have three moons there, of which two never really set and... I don't know. Everyone back home tends to be more drawn to the night. The nights last longer as well. Maybe I'm just not used to having this long days." While talking, Heaven had leaned her chin on her hand, her arm propped up on the table. Her eyes had drifted downward to her fruit plate and she grabbed another purp before looking back up, feeling a little uncomfortable when both Jim and Silver were looking expectantly at her. "So anyway, what's up for us today?"

Jim groaned loudly and let his head fall to the wooden surface of the table, shoulders tensed with exhaustion.

"Oh, a good 'ting you asked, lass", Silver chuckled, somewhat mischievously, which didn't appeal to neither Heaven nor Jim, who was glimpsing at the spacer out of the corner of his eye, his head still down and a scowl on his face as he didn't expect anything good to happen.

* * *

><p>"This is a joke, Silver, isn't it?"<p>

"You had to ask..."

"Here, lads, you're gonna need these."

"You do realise these are as small as... Captain Amelia's feet!", Heaven exclaimed in exasperation, dangling the small scraper in front of Silver's face. "You don't really expect that we'll-"

"Oh yes, I can, and I will, lass", Silver cut her off, his voice leaving no room for protest of either of the teenagers. "Now, down yeh go."

Already attached to the rail of the Legacy, were to planks that both hung from simple ropes in front of the galaxy barnacle covered side of the ship. Jim leaned over the rail, looking at what he and Heaven had remove from the ship, his mouth set into a thin line when he swung one leg over the rail and carefully climbed down the one rope of the plank and sat down. Instead of trying to get the first barnacle off though, he lazily hit his scraper against one, wanting to find out what consistency they had. He sighed in annoyance when he found them to out of stone, or a very hard material at least.

Raising his head, he spotted Heaven carefully leaning over the rail as well, her hands practically clawing at the rail for more support, while she scanned the outer side of the Legacy. She wrinkled one side of her nose in uncertainty, nervously chewing on the inside of her cheek.

"What are you waiting for princess?", Jim called up. "It's not going to get less by looking at it."

"Would you just _stop_ it!", Heaven snapped and rolled her eyes, before turning at Silver, who was as well waiting, slightly impatiently, for the girl to take her position on the plank below. "Silver? Could I just fetch another rope?", she asked, fidgeting with the scraper in her hands. "It's just that I.. er.."

Silver understood immediately, when the girl trailed off glancing downwards once more, the dislike of heights written her across the face. "Hurry. There is some left near the main mast."

Heaven gave a small nod and smiled gratefully, and ran over to where Silver had told her to go, after stuffing her scraper securely behind her belt.

"Well", Silver called, struggling to get his more than corpulent body over the rail. He finally managed to get down though. Jim had trouble to maintain his balance when the cook basically flopped down next to him with a few grunts of effort.

"What are you waiting for, Jimbo", Silver laughed, a little breathy, and gestured to the ship that awaited its cleaning.

"Oh no, I'm not going to do this _all on my own_, forget it!", Jim protested, through his arm out and hit the ship with the scraper once more.

"Don't worry, Mr Moodswing", Heaven said with a small grunt as she had just tied the rope tightly around her waist and threw it over the rail, quickly tying it around the rope of the second plank. "You won't." Being certain that her little make-shift lifeline was secure, she carefully pulled herself over the rail and sat down on her plank, her teeth tightly pressed against each other.

"You alright, Lass?", Silver asked when she let go of the ropes and seemed to feel a little more safe than before.

"Mhm", Heaven hummed, avoiding to look downwards. Her palms were a little sweaty, but they didn't need to know that. "Let's do this!"

* * *

><p>After about an hour or two later, Jim and Heaven had only managed to scrape off about half of the barnacles that seemed to have attached themselves to the ship with a force unknown to man-kind.<p>

After a while, Jim had figured out a pretty fast, yet quite physically demanding, way to get them off. He jabbed his scraper against both sides of one, and its top and bottom, loosening it a little, before trying to get the barnacle off in one. He managed to remove more than Heaven in the same time, but soon his arms started to grow numb, his movements getting slower and slower with every passing minute.

"Oh God..", he heard Heaven sigh after a while, her scraper in her lap, while she hunched over her left hand, rubbing at its palm with her right thumb carefully. Her palms were red and sore already and her fingers hurt from being tensed that much.

Jim was just about to say something, but stopped himself when he saw her rubbing her palms together slowly in a soothing manner and cracked her knuckles afterwards, a small contented smile on her lips.

She pushed her blonde hair out of her face and gathered them in a loose bun, glancing to her side briefly, before quickly turning to her left completely when she noticed that Jim was looking at her. Heaven wondered what the matter might be, and opened her mouth to ask him. However, when she did, a single loose hair of hers was blown in her face and mouth, making her gasp in surprise. She tried to spit it out a couple of times, before finally raising two fingers to carefully grab it from the corner of her mouth and pull it back again.

She hung her head a little and exhaled a fake whine when she heard Jim and Silver starting laugh at her, yet a grin still managed to crawl on her face, showing off her left dimple. "That's not funny."

"Yeah, actually it is", Jim chuckled and turned back to his work at hand when Heaven shot him a playful glare, and sighed heavily, trying to remove the next barnacle, which had him struggling though, as it stuck firmer to the Legacy than the ones he had removed before.

Silver, trying to get both him and Heaven work a little faster, got a little impatient and shouted: "Put some elbow into it!"

Jim finally managed to split it off with a grunt and almost lost his balance as he hadn't expected the barnacle to come off that sudden.

"Bloody heck!", Heaven cried out suddenly, furiously rubbing at her right elbow with a pained expression. "Ouch... Okay... don't try to do that."

"You didn't", Jim laughed out, even surprising himself when he did, and chuckled to himself when Heaven squeezed her eyes shut, still grabbing her elbow tightly.

"Be quiet, be quiet", she called over to him, still giggling at her own foolishness. "I tend to take a few things too seriously."

"Does 'a few things' include harmless remarks?"

"It depends", Heaven replied with a smirk and giggled, bending and straightening her right arm to make the numb pain wear off a little faster.

"Alright then, princess", Jim laughed, finding himself warming up to the girl, whom he found out to be a little different than first expected.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**alright, that's it for today :) we had a bit of a backstory here! I hope you liked it **

**leave a review, they honestly make my day! **

**take care x**

**[it seems I've forgotten to mention this in the last chapters, but I do _not_ own Treasure Planet, as it belongs to Disney ... sadly.. haha, but I do own Heaven and anything else that was not in the original movie]**


End file.
